Before I Forget
by emma-rowling
Summary: Stapled shut… Sealed in tight… Claustrophic… Catastrophic. Dean Ambrose has lost all hope in humanity, imprisoned by the darkness within him. All that changes one Monday morning. Ambreigns AU
1. Chapter 1

One

No one wanted to know him.

No one cared.

No one saw him.

Everyone walked by him instead.

To them, he was just another face among the sea of people living in this small, forsaken town. To say his life was ordinary would be a lie. His was a life that was deemed common by the folks: mother was a drunk, dad was a junkie.

Familiar plot of any angst filled story.

He got beaten up by both; always the same old tune… the same old song.

The scars he had gotten were his battle wounds; ones he wore with pride. He had survived the war but like most soldiers, the trauma he had suffered as a result of it, haunted him.

Nightmares after nightmares. Lashes after lashes.

Marks he had even inflicted on himself because the pain erased the other ones that were affecting him in his head. Affected him so bad that he had suspicions and tag pinned on everyone he met.

As he grew up, he was subjected to disgrace and humiliation for little to no reasons at all: teachers would throw his assignments to his face, the popular kids would beat him up before or after school; sometimes both.

He never made it to college much less graduated high school. Stupid kid they had said. And for a while that was all he was convinced he was.

Never saw the old woman or the old man again after that last beating on the last day of summer vacation. Found a job repairing cars instead; was okay and paid him enough to rent a small, dingy room in the basement of his boss' sister's home.

For extra money, he whored himself at a seedy hotel in the red light district of town. Sometimes it was twice every week, sometimes twice a month.

That was what life had become for him.

Then he had found out about the old man's passing in his twenty eighth year; didn't care but felt obligated to attend the funeral instead.

The old woman was not present. Probably OD'd somewhere in town.

Or didn't care at all.

Today would have marked four years since the old man had left this earth with no knowledge of the lives he had ruined. Instead of feeling joy that the monster who had tortured him was gone, he felt empty.

Not even anger running through his veins.

Just… hollow.

His boss had insisted that he took the day off to pay respects.

So he went to the nearest mart, bought a bottle of Jack and made his way to the cemetery as thunder boomed. Upon finding the headstone, he took out the bottle, and raised it before taking a long swig.

How's that for respect?

* * *

"Roman, you really need to get out more. I get you love your job but jeez… being around sick people will make you sick."

Roman Reigns laughed hard as he pushed his chair aside as he grabbed his mug of coffee. "It's not so bad," he chuckled to his colleague, Karl. "Besides, I don't have much to do at home. I was going to leave a flower for Baxter on my way back."

"Why don't you get another dog?"

"Maybe next time. I'm not in a hurry. Besides with the way we've been scheduled here lately, I think I can afford to wait a little longer."

Though today would mark the start of his week long vacation. Had to be forced into taking this by his boss.

"Maybe today will be your lucky day," Karl commented. "Maybe today you can finally catch the person who's been leaving him those roses."

Roman fervently hoped so. He always wanted to thank the kind soul who left those red roses for the past three years. He always wondered who the person was and somehow, he always missed catching them.

Clearly luck wasn't on his side.

With a sigh, the grey eyed man dumped his plastic cup into the container near the cleaning station and left the cafeteria with Karl on his trail. "So what shift are you on tomorrow?"

Karl rolled his eyes as they made their way to the locker room. "Graveyard. No pun intended since that's where you're headed."

Roman grinned. "You're so cheesy, Karl."

"And you need to go out more. Why didn't you go out with that guy I tried to set you up with?"

"I'm not interested. He's nice and all but there wasn't a spark."

"A spark? Roman, there is no such thing, okay? When I met my hot Asian wife-"

"Who I have yet to meet," Roman cut him off.

"You'll meet her someday."

"Someday better be soon. My birthday's coming up and I want my friends with me when I celebrate it."

"That's in five days!"

"Karl, I gave you a head's up a month ago. I even sent you a FB invite."

Karl sighed. "I'll figure something out."

* * *

The cemetery was empty by the time Roman arrived an hour later that morning, a daisy in his hand.

Every year, without fail, he'd come here to lay flowers for his beloved Baxter, his companion for thirteen years. His Jack Russell had fought cancer valiantly but unfortunately the disease was far too strong.

When he got closer to Baxter's grave, he was surprised to find an auburn haired man dressed in a black leather jacket and white t-shirt with denim jeans lying beside the tombstone.

Roman looked around and found no one in sight.

Was the man alive or-

Kneeling down, the Samoan man pressed his fingers against the man's pulse point near his carotid. When he felt the beat, he exhaled with relief.

There was a three quarter empty bottle of Jack Daniels in the man's right hand. Well, that'd explained a lot.

Tapping on the man's shoulder lightly, he looked at Baxter's tombstone and found a red rose lying in front.

Roman's heart skipped a beat.

Could it be…?

"Hey," he said softly, tapping him again. "Sir…"

The man barely moved; he was out cold.

Placing the daisy next to the rose and kissing the tombstone, Roman removed the Jack Daniels bottle from the auburn haired man and fireman carried him. "Take care, Baxter. Papa misses you."

Slowly, the Samoan man walked with his newfound companion to his sedan where he placed him on the passenger seat at the back, buckling him safely. Perhaps he ought to bring him home first and nurse him back to health?

Karl was onto something, Roman decided; he needed to get out more. He was even doing his duties outside of his hours.

But surely he couldn't leave the poor man lying about in the cemetery either.

Making sure the stranger was strapped in securely one more time, Roman slammed the door shut before getting into the driver's seat.

What a way to start Monday morning.

* * *

He was lying down on something soft.

Was he on a fluffy cloud? In paradise? Did he even deserve paradise? Certainly he had a spot reserved for him in hell by now.

Straining to open his eyes, he found himself tucked in bed with a blue and white floral blanket in a room with warm brown walls and wooden furniture. The blinds were drawn down to avoid the sun ray from shining on his face directly.

This wasn't the cemetery.

This wasn't his room either so where the hell was he?

Swinging his legs over slowly, he made his way out of there walking out only to find a beautiful man - the word didn't do him justice - sleeping on a dark brown leather couch. His long black tresses were fanned on a part of his face. That well manicured moustache and beard made him look yummy and that body… this man was beautifully toned with a tribal right arm sleeve tattoo that extended to half of his chest and he was clearly proud of it or he would not have been lying there half naked.

Who was he and why would he bring such a lowlife like him into his home?

Fuck.

The pounding on his head was getting worse. He needed to get out of here to get some medication-

Suddenly Beauty was awake and grey eyes were now staring into blue ones.

For some reason, this time, there was no tags to pin on or suspicion. There seemed to be something different about this one…

And when Beauty's warm smile spread across his face, he knew he was in trouble. This one could tear down the walls he had built around him.

"You're awake," Beauty said, slowly sitting up. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon," he managed against his better judgment. Needed to thank this wonderful soul and get out of his life forever-

"I found you asleep near my dog's grave and I couldn't bear to leave you by yourself."

"Should have. I'm used to it."

"Sleeping near dog graves?" Beauty said.

He would have took offence to that but Beauty's smile told him that he was teasing him good naturedly.

Teasing him.

Who was this angel?

"People leaving me," he corrected him.

Immediately Beauty looked remorseful. "I'm sorry to hear that. No one should have to go through that."

"You just met me."

"But I don't have to know you to feel like that. You're human and you have feelings like anyone else."

Beauty was too generous with his compliments; at this point in his life, he had stopped feeling human.

"Would you like something to drink? You must be having a headache. Don't worry; I have just the thing."

Before he could stop him, Beauty was up and moving to the kitchen, grabbing something from the medicine compartment in his cabinet. "You don't have to-"

"I insist." Beauty handed him a painkiller before passing him a bottled water.

This man was a savior.

"Don't worry," Beauty assured him. "It'll help. Trust me. I'm a nurse."

And a Florence Nightingale apparently too. "Thank you." He quickly washed it down so that he could get out of this angel's hair.

"No mention. I'm sure you would have done the same for anyone."

No he wouldn't but for some reason, he couldn't bear to let Beauty down.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I forgot to give you my name." Beauty extended his hand to him. "I'm Roman."

Roman. What a solid name for this gorgeous man with a heart of gold and a smile radiating sunshine and warmth. "Dean."

"Well, Dean, I hope you're hungry because I'm making lunch."

"Oh, I don't want to impose-"

"I insist." Roman's hand covered over his. "Stay."

"I… Okay." Roman made it hard for him to say no especially with such an earnest look; as if Dean mattered.

As if Dean was worth caring for.

 _ **A/N So this is a four to ten parter (I'm pretty sure it'll be ten but I can't be too sure) that I promised a friend. Also it's my birthday so this is for anyone's that supported me in any way! Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Roman had just placed a quick meal of grilled chicken salad with iced peach tea on the table when the doorbell rang.

Dean wondered if he should remain hidden but the kind man stopped him when he stood up immediately and tried to make a run for it to the bedroom. "No, it's okay," Roman said. "I think I know who it is."

The nurse made his way to open the door only to reveal a Caucasian woman standing in front, wearing the widest smile. "I was about to call you," she chuckled as she hugged Roman tight.

"You didn't tell me you were coming over," the grey eyed man told her with a warm smile. "I would have bought takeout."

Who was she? Dean puzzled. His mother? Aunt? Neighbor?

"Oh you didn't need to." Then her smile disappeared when she saw Dean standing near the kitchen entrance. "Hi." She turned to Roman. "I didn't know you had company."

Dean stiffened.

"Oh that's Dean." Roman headed for him and pulled him in front. "Dean, this is my mother, Patricia."

Oh shit. Now was definitely the time to run out the door. This day was not turning out the way he thought it would. He supposed get drunk, wake up and maybe head on down to the hotel-

"How are you, Dean?" Patricia greeted him. "My son didn't tell me he was seeing anyone. I'm so embarrassed-"

"Oh-" Dean started.

"Dean's my friend, Mum," Roman corrected her gently.

Friend? They just met. Roman was far too generous with him.

"Oh," his mother said. "I apologise, Dean, for the mistake."

This was starting to feel suffocating. He needed to get out of here. These people didn't need to get their lives interrupted because of his presence.

"No worries," Dean replied quickly. "Ummm Roman, I think I'll take a raincheck on that lunch. I gotta go-"

"No." Roman reached for his hand. "Stay."

This time, Dean felt the electricity - or the spark as he had heard people say before - at the touch. Upon glancing up at Roman's face, he could see that he had felt it too.

His eyes were staring into Dean's.

"Oh yes," Patricia added. "I only stopped by to drop Roman off some slices of my banoffee pie. He loves them." She quickly handed her son the box of pie. "Here you go, dear. Call me later."

"Sure, Mum."

Great. Now he felt bad that she was leaving so soon. All because of him.

But the look on Roman's face was anything but offended. He seemed good natured about her leaving. "Thanks for the pie, Mum." He kissed her on the cheek. "Enjoy your afternoon with Aunt Mia."

"Oh you know your aunt," his mother said. "She'll be all over the buffet."

Dean could tell that the raven haired man came from a good family. Or at the very least, a tight knit one. His mannerisms, behavior gave away a lot. "It was nice meeting you," the mechanic managed.

"Oh me too, dear," Patricia gushed before being steered to the door gently. "Bye."

"Bye," Roman bid before closing the door shut. "Sorry about that. She's very friendly, I assure you."

"You get that from her," Dean remarked.

Roman looked at him, surprised. Great. Should have probably shut his mouth- "That's very observant of you. Lots of people tell me that too. Come on. Let's eat. Then we can share this banoffee pie."

Why was he so damn nice? "Roman, you just met me. I could be a serial killer for all you know."

"No, you're not. I'm good at reading people."

"No one can tell if someone's a sociopath, Roman."

"Are you one, Dean?"

"I… no!"

Roman chuckled. "See?"

"You cheated."

"Nah. I know you're a good person. A little broken up inside but still a good person."

Wait a second… "What did you say?"

"I said you're a good-"

"No. You said I was broken inside."

"Well, yeah. Your eyes hold so much sadness, Dean."

Dean had never met anyone who cared enough to look at him for the person he was. People looked through him, not _at_ him. Yet this gentle person - this beauty - was carrying a gaze filled with genuine concern.

Where had Roman been his entire life? Dean couldn't help but think that maybe having someone like that in his corner in his youth would have made his life a tad more bearable.

Would have changed how he saw the world.

"I… so uh your mum seems to think you need someone in your life," Dean said, changing the subject immediately. "I find it hard to believe a person like you is single."

"Why not? There's nothing special about me."

"Have you looked into a mirror?"

"Looks fade."

Jesus, this guy was a saint. "Well, you have a good character. I mean your mannerisms are a good indication of that."

"I dated here and there. My last boyfriend and I split up because he works for Unicef and had to be posted in Africa."

"Oh."

"He's still someone I consider a good friend though."

Said boyfriend would come back and resume their relationship. Same old love song too. Then he caught himself. Why the hell was he even thinking about Roman that way? "Oh."

"What about you?" Roman asked as they sat down at the dining table. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a mechanic," Dean answered. "I sometimes prostitute myself at the hotel downtown at Earl Street to make extra money."

If he had thought Roman would look at him in disgust, he was wrong. The man was looking at him with understanding. "Times are hard, huh?"

"Yeah. There's only so much a job as a mechanic can pay you. I make enough to survive working at that hotel."

"Which hotel?" Roman wanted to know.

Dean put his drink down. "Why?"

"Just curious."

"Hell's Inn."

Roman chewed thoughtfully on his chicken. "What days are you on?"

"It depends. Sometimes I work twice a week, sometimes twice a month."

"Do you use protection?"

Dean had to smile at the question. "Is that the nurse in you talking?"

"It's the friend in me actually."

"Roman, once again, we barely know one another-"

"Well, we are getting to know one another in a way, right?"

He had Dean there. "Yeah." Still the auburn haired man had to know. "Are you always this friendly with everyone?"

"Yeah."

So he wasn't that special. It was nice to feel as if he was for a moment.

"My birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you'd like to come?" Roman invited him.

"Me?" Dean repeated. No one except for Jeff and Matt invited him to things.

"Yeah. It's nothing fancy; just a small dinner with family and friends. I'll text you the address."

"I'm not-"

"I insist, Dean. I'd love for you to be there."

Fuck. How could a human being like this exist? He'd wager the ex boyfriend was a saint like him too. Unicef. Dean wouldn't be involved in anything like that even if a million dollar was tossed at him.

Once lunch was finished, Dean helped wash the dishes despite Roman's protests. "Thank you for your kindness, Roman," he expressed after putting away the clean plateware. Time was up. "I… uh… hope you'll have a happy birthday."

"But I'll see you at my celebration, right?" Roman asked, hopeful.

"Well… these aren't my kind of things to be honest. Sorry."

"I promise my family and friends are non judgemental."

"Oh, it's nothing like that. I don't do families and stuff. I tend to keep to myself most of the time. Well except for my friends, Jeff and Matt."

"You can invite your friends too."

Damn was he persistent. How could Dean put it to him mildly that he would never come back? He wasn't about to taint this angel's life. "I'll think about it," he said instead.

Roman seemed disappointed but he smiled. "Okay." Taking out a black pen from the drawer near his television console, he grabbed Dean's palm and wrote some digits on it. "This is me. I hope you'll call me."

Against his better judgement again, Dean grabbed Roman's palm and wrote his number on it. "This is me. Call me and I'll find a way to repay you back."

"I'm not looking for repayment. Like I said, I'm sure you would have done the same for anyone."

"You don't know me, Roman."

"I'd like to, Dean." Then he added, "I hope you give me the chance."

Saint Roman of Greenville. "Yeah, well…" Dean opened the door and walked out before turning around. "See you. I'll call you."

"You will?" Roman thrilled.

This guy was just a ray of sunshine. He was actually happy that a lowlife like him was going to call. "Uh yeah. Bye."

"See you soon!"

Fuck.

When Dean entered the elevator, he leaned against the wall.

Something told him it wasn't going to be easy to forget Roman.

* * *

Something told Roman that he was into something good as cliche as it sounded.

What a miracle to meet a man whom he felt a spark with upon touching his hand. Oh boy was Karl going to hear about this. Not even his first touch with Seth had him feeling this way.

There was more to Dean than met the eye.

He seemed war torn; as if he had seen so much tragedy in his life.

And throughout their conversation, he only smiled once. And that had hit Roman hard because a person like him had a beautiful smile. The man had dimples when he did; it was a lovely thing to see.

For some reason Roman could not understand, he was drawn to Dean; he wanted to see him more.

Maybe he was foolish to hope just because of that spark but Roman wanted to know him; wanted to know what he liked, disliked, what inspired him…

Wanted to bring some sunshine into his life.

Needed to see him smile again.

 _Why are you so sad, Dean?_ Roman wondered. _Who hurt you so badly?_

* * *

Darkness surrounded him everywhere.

Whether he was being fucked raw or simply lounging in his room, it was there like an old companion.

As he lied in bed and stared at the ceiling, his heart did a little flip at the thought of sunshine on legs.

Warm smile, tanned skin, gorgeous face…

Still a puzzle why anyone wanted to be kind to a stranger especially in a fucked up world like this.

Forget it, he thought.

The man was friendly by nature. Nothing special about this lowlife. Just a man with bitterness and sorrow.

A man who had no ambitions except to get fucked and live another day.

A man who would trample anyone who stood in his way.

Reaching for the cigarette, he remembered what Beauty had said: _I hope you give me the chance._

 _ **A/N I humbly thank everyone of you darlings for the warm wishes and the comments. Also guest, you're back! :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"Dean, I was bored and was wondering if you'd like to go out for coffee."

No.

"Hey, Dean. It's Roman. Remember me? I was hoping you'd love to get something to bite."

Stupid; they merely parted ways hours ago.

Roman threw himself on his couch. He really should google on how to ask someone out. He was clearly out of touch.

Unable to stop replaying his lunch with Dean in his head, he decided to ask him out for dinner.

They both had to eat, he reasoned with himself mentally. Roman secretly hoped Dean couldn't cook that way he couldn't say no to him.

Taking out his phone, the Samoan man decided to just take a chance. What was the worse that could happen?

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind: what if Dean had a boyfriend or a girlfriend? What if he was in the middle of something with his significant other?

What if…

Roman sighed; only one way to find out.

Dialling Dean's number, he held his breath as he waited for the phone to be answered.

"Hello?" the auburn haired man's gravel voice floated through.

"Dean?" Roman cleared his throat. "It's me… Roman."

"Oh. Hey, Roman."

No enthusiasm. Maybe Roman was getting way ahead of himself with this. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me."

"Dinner?" Dean sounded surprised. "You and me?"

"Yeah. I know this great small cafe that serves killer pasta."

"Well…"

"You gotta eat."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Why shouldn't I be?"

There was a moment of pause before a quiet, "Yeah; sure I'll meet you."

Roman almost exhaled in relief. "So I'll pick you up at six? Text me your address, alright?"

"Sure."

Happily Roman bid him a see you later before hanging up.

Jumping to his feet, he happily strode to his room.

He had a dinner to get ready for.

* * *

Dean stared at his cellphone for a while before sending Roman his address and putting it down.

Did that just happened? Did Roman ask him out for dinner? But why him? What was so special? Surely Roman had other friends-

 _Stop thinking about it_ , he chided himself. _You need to get ready in a while._

As he showered, Dean tried to think back to a time where he was nervous about a dinner meeting; he couldn't remember.

Roman was the first decent person he knew who wanted to give a damn about him.

At six, the raven haired man was there on time to pick him up in his sedan.

"Hey," Dean greeted him as he shut the door, buckling his seatbelt. "Again."

"Hey." Roman sounded cheery and his face was glowing. "Thank you for agreeing to come out at the eleventh hour."

"No problem. It's not like I had anything to do anyways."

"Oh. So no work at the hotel today?"

"Maybe next week. We'll see."

Roman turned on the radio when they stopped at a red light. Nineties music was blasting from it… some Color Me Badd song Dean used to hear from time to time.

Dean hated love songs. Love was only for the lucky and he was anything but that.

"So I've been meaning to ask you," Roman started, "are you seeing anyone?"

Dean's heart started pounding hard. Surely… Nah. That was crazy; they had just met and in a cemetery of all places. "No," he answered. "With the profession I'm in, I doubt it. My side profession anyways. Besides, I'm not worth knowing."

"What? How can you say that?" Roman countered. "You're worth knowing. I want to know you, Dean."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"I'd like to be your friend."

Conflicting thoughts were now running through Dean's head. A part of him wanted to accept Roman's friendship and another part of him wanted to run so badly.

He didn't want to be hurt.

"Dean?" Roman asked.

"I'm fine," Dean mumbled.

The cafe Roman had brought him to was a place called Franco. It was kind of nice with an artificial waterfall upon entering the place and a cat on top of the cashier counter. "Hey Wally," Roman cooed, scratching the cat under its chin. "How have you been?"

Dean had never seen a person as affectionate as Roman. He was so damn warm and personable that he refused to believe that the grey eyed man can't do better than him in the form of company tonight.

They were given a table near the window where the waitress, a nice old woman with a bun hair and green apron, presented them with menus. "I could use some stuffed eggplant," Roman announced.

Dean made a face. "What?"

The nurse chuckled. "It's basically sliced eggplant with mozzarella cheese and proscuitto ham."

"Are you sure it's nice?"

"Heavenly."

The mechanic decided to take Roman's lead to order the Linguine Pescatore which was marinara pasta with scallops, mussels and calamari.

This was new to Dean; the only Italian he had were in the form of TV dinners.

It wasn't that he couldn't afford nice things; he was saving up for a decent apartment to rent.

When the waitress came back, Roman placed their orders adding two glasses of spring water.

"So." Dean played with the red and white checkered table cloth. "Who's going to be at your dinner party?"

"Just my family and friends."

"Including your ex boyfriend?"

"Seth? Yeah."

"Oh. That's nice."

"It is. I haven't seen him in ages. We chat on Skype and Whatsapp though."

Dean didn't know what to say about that. Seemed too personal and he could feel himself drawing in. "So how big is your family?"

"Oh very big. But just for this dinner, my parents are going to be there, my sisters and some uncles, aunts and cousins. Probably nine of them."

"Won't they wonder who I am?"

"You're my friend, Dean. I'd be proud to introduce you to them."

"You shouldn't be."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"I just… I never had a good life, you know? I've had a fucked up one."

Roman leaned forward. "But I want to make it better."

"Why?"

"Why should I have a reason, Dean?"

"Because you don't know me, Roman."

"Again why do you keep saying that?"

"Because once you do, you'll run away like everyone else."

"I won't. I promise you that I'm staying."

Their order was served then; Dean found himself staring at his plate - more thoughts running through his head about Roman's intentions - until a piece of stuffed eggplant was placed on it. Immediately, he wrinkled his nose.

Roman laughed. "I promise it's good."

"And if it's not?"

"If it's not, I'll buy you the biggest ice cream cone in Greenville."

"Nah. I'm more into chocolate."

"Any chocolate you want from any candy store here."

"Deal!"

But Dean found himself silently agreeing that Roman had been right about the eggplant and found himself taking another one.

The mozzarella did a good job of disguising the taste of the eggplant.

These beat TV dinners any day of the week.

The two men didn't say much during dinner, making small chat about cars and hospital work life but one thing was for sure: Roman was a genuine person.

It was evident from the way he talked about work and his patients that he cared deeply about their well being.

What a big heart he had.

Dean promised himself to try harder not to judge his actions.

Of course, Roman paid the bill despite Dean's protest at the end of dinner before he all but dragged him out of there. "Roman-"

"Let's find us a candy store."

"But I liked the eggplant."

Roman smiled. "Oh? I couldn't tell."

Dean couldn't help but grin back. "I took three pieces, Roman."

"Did you? I didn't notice."

"Liar."

"Caught me there. But seriously let's go to a candy store to get you those chocolates."

"But-"

"I still would have bought you chocolates, Dean. Besides, I could use some myself."

Despite how he had felt, Dean felt his heart melting; Roman had turned an awful day into a good one.

* * *

They ended up buying a huge chocolate bar - milk with cookie dough bits - and sharing it while they sat on a park bench at the botanical gardens close by.

Roman broke a piece and popped it into his mouth. "So good."

Dean nodded. "Thank you for today, Roman."

"Actually, I should be thanking you. Because if my guess is correct, you've been leaving flowers for Baxter?"

"That's your dog?"

"Yeah."

"I am so sorry, man. Must have hurt to have lost him."

"It did. He was my best friend since senior year in high school. He used to pull my blanket off me when it was time to wake up or sleep beside me on the bed. I just don't have the heart to get another one. Did you have pets growing up?"

"No. Well kinda; there was a stray that looked like Baxter that used to come up to me all the time. That's why I left flowers for him. He reminded me so much of Hush."

"You named yours Hush?"

"He wasn't mine."

"But he came looking for you, didn't he? Well, he saw you as his master. Something has to be yours if it comes looking for you time and time again."

Dean smiled a little. "I guess he was mine."

Roman loved Dean's smile; loved the way his dimples popped up. He wanted to see more of those. "So why not get a pet now?"

"Can't afford one. I'm saving up for my own place to rent."

"Where is home now?"

"A tiny room in my boss' sister's house. I never moved because she charges very little so it helps me to save more faster."

"Makes sense."

This time, they sat in companionable silence for a bit. "Is there anything you want for your birthday?"

"No. I have everything: good family and friends, good health, a roof over my head… I'm good."

"That's a humble way of looking at life."

"But these are the things that matter."

"Yeah. They are."

There was so much that Roman wanted to ask him about his life but he didn't want to scare him away with more questions. The Samoan man could feel him slowly warming up to him so saying the wrong thing may scare him off.

"What's on your mind?" Dean asked.

"Oh. I hope that this can be a regular thing between us."

"Dinner?"

"Or lunch. Yeah." Or both. Again Roman didn't want to scare him away.

"I may not always be available, Roman. You know with my other job and all."

"We can compromise. It's just that I-" He cut himself off. Whatever happened to not scaring Dean off?

"It's just that what?" Dean repeated.

"Ummm nothing. I enjoy your company." Well it was partially true.

The blue eyed man seemed thoughtful then. "Well, I guess we can arrange something once a week."

"Yeah." Once a week was a good start.

"You have a strange effect on me, Roman," Dean confessed. "You literally have me agreeing to go out with you weekly. I bet you make friends easily."

"I guess I do."

"Hmmm…"

 _But with you, I just want more..._

Roman drove Dean back home while music blasted in the car. When one of his favorite songs came on, he turned the volume louder.

" _Cause' I love your smile_ ," Shanice was singing that classic hit on the radio. " _I love your smile_."

"I finish work at six tomorrow," Dean suddenly broke the silence. "I… ummm… I'm free after that."

"You are?" Roman was trying hard to contain himself from smiling so wide. "I mean that's great. I'll pick you up from work."

"What? Roman, I can't let you-"

"I'm on leave and I don't have much to do. I'd really love to see you tomorrow."

They were staring at one another now. Oh fuck. He had screwed it, hadn't he? He just had to open-

HORN!

The car behind him was clearly impatient because the traffic light had turned green. Stepping on the gas, Roman drove forward.

Upon reaching Dean's home, he walked his crush to his door, feeling as if his heart was like a powder keg waiting to explode.

"So I'll… see you tomorrow," Dean mumbled.

"Right."

They stared at one another before Dean nodded and climbed down the stairs that lead to the basement.

Okay.

So maybe he hadn't screwed things up.

 _ **A/N Sorry for the delay. I apologise. I hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for your comments; they make me smile :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Dean chugged down a can of Coke during his lunch break while Jeff Hardy, one of his two best friends, rambled on about his baby boy saying his first word.

Babies. Family. Marriage. Love.

All these words were foreign to Dean and yet as Jeff continued his gushing now, the mechanic couldn't help but wonder if Roman would change that. He was slowly tearing Dean's walls down and it scared the hell out of him.

As much as a part of him wanted to accept what Roman seemed to be offering, another part of him was hesitant mostly because Dean was afraid of changes. He had suffered a lot to get here; one wrong decision on his part and he would be left scrambling to find his place again.

It would wreck everything.

But when he thought of sunny smiles and gentle words, he guessed he could do worse than that. Although the words "worse" and "Roman" did not belong in the same sentence.

Dean had never had a boyfriend before.

No one looked at him the way Roman did. No one considered him for anything except sex hence his job at Hell's Inn or the occasional one night stand here and there.

But Roman…

Roman was something different. Dean didn't know what to make of him. He was offering his friendship and… and… no. It was impossible. Roman probably had people throwing themselves at him.

Why would he be attracted to a nobody like Dean? His ex boyfriend was in Unicef of all places!

"So what did you do yesterday?" Jeff asked, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Went out with a friend for dinner," Dean answered simply.

"Friend? Friend? You don't have any friends except Matt and me." Then his friend's smile stretched from ear to ear. "Oh. You went on a date, didn't you?"

"What?" Dean scoffed. "No."

"Uh huh. What's his name?"

"Roman."

"And what does _Roman_ do?"

"He's a nurse. Now will you stop it with all the questions? It wasn't a date. We didn't hold hands or kissed. It was just dinner."

"For now. Maybe your date was being polite."

"Honestly, Jeff, I wonder why we're such good friends."

"Because we're the bestest people in the world!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"So this Roman guy… how did you meet him?"

"At the cemetery. I got drunk near my dad's grave and he found me near his dog's tombstone. It's a long story but he brought me to his place and we got along from there."

"Dude, you slept with him?!"

"Of course not! He's too much of a sweetheart for me to do that. Besides, I'm a whore. Men like Roman and me do not mix. He should be with someone who has a good heart and has a decent job."

"Dean, you put yourself down a lot. You are a good person. If this guy likes you a lot, he must have seen the same thing too." Jeff leaned against the Mercedes Benz they were working on. "So when can we meet him?"

"Dude, are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"He's picking me up after work later."

"Great. Wait till I tell Matt!"

"No! Jeff!"

But he was too late; his best friend ran into the office, yelling for Matt.

Because of course they both would be excited.

They had been trying to set him up forever.

* * *

When Roman arrived at the garage where Dean worked at, he found the auburn haired man in merely a grey tank top over denim jeans that showed off his narrow waist and cute butt.

Better not say that in front of him, he cautioned himself. That'd send him running in the opposite direction.

"Hey," Roman cheerfully greeted him.

Dean smiled at him a little. "Hey. I-"

Suddenly two men with shoulder length hair - one a blonde with green streaks and one with some pale blond hair in front - were by Dean's side and if looks were anything to go by, the mechanic was anything but pleased.

"Roman, these are Matt and Jeff," Dean introduced. "My two best friends."

Roman smiled at them, extending his hand. "It's so nice to meet you," he replied. "Dean mentioned you-"

"Did he?" Jeff was grinning manically at Dean.

"Yeah."

"Dean never told us how handsome you were. I mean he only told us you guys went on a date last night."

It took a lot for Roman to bite back a smile at the sight of Dean shooting Jeff a warning glance. "A night to remember for sure," the Samoan man commented.

"Ignore these trolls," Dean said, standing up. "Let's get out of here."

"Sure," Roman agreed before nodding at both Jeff and Matt. "See you."

"See you!" Jeff thrilled.

Once Roman had driven off, Dean exhaled. "Sorry about that. They were excited to see you in person after I briefly mentioned to them about our dinner last night."

"Oh it's fine. What would you like to do today? I actually have some mango chicken in my fridge."

"Sounds delicious."

"It's my mother's recipe."

There was a moment of pause before Dean suggested quietly, "Maybe McDonald's?"

Roman wondered if he had crossed a line. "Yeah. Sure."

* * *

Dean bit into his burger and stole another glance at Roman who was polishing off his Big Mac. It was a good thing that he was agreeable to this. Going to his apartment seemed like a big step this time around as opposed to when he had been picked up while lying unconscious in the cemetery. "So it must be nice to have a week off."

The Samoan man smiled at him. "Yeah. I mean I didn't really want to go on leave but now that I met you, I'm glad I got the time off."

Dean felt his cheeks burning, unable to help staring at him wordlessly. Again with the compliments. "I've… uh… yet to take time off. I usually do nothing but drink beer at bars and go cycling."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah I guess. Or hang out with Jeff and Matt when they do force me over at their place which is ninety percent of the time."

"They look like cool guys."

"They are. We met when I first started working at the garage and just clicked from there."

"Yeah. Some people we just meet and click with."

Was he implying… "Ummm yeah."

"You know, the day after my dinner party, we can go cycling along the beach-"

"I have work that day at the hotel."

"Oh. What about the next day?"

"Same."

"Maybe another week then."

Dean didn't want Roman to get his hopes up that something could happen between them. Because nothing ever would. "We'll see."

"Just let me know when you have the day off and I'll schedule it the same day then."

Persistent. "Okay." Dean then noticed some admiring glances from some people being tossed Roman's way but he seemed oblivious of it, biting a fry. "You realise that they're looking at you?"

"But I'm only looking at _you_."

"Roman…"

"Yes, Dean?"

"What you said to Jeff just now… I mean... it wasn't really a date, right?"

"What would you do if I said yes?"

"I'd say you're insane." Dean sighed. "I don't do dating, Roman. If I kiss you, will you go away?"

Roman looked hurt then and it made Dean feel horrible. "No. Of course not. Is that what you think I'd do?"

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I've been hurt badly by people, Roman. Including my family. I've worked hard to come this far and dating you will ruin things."

Fuck. Maybe he should have chosen his words carefully.

"I won't hurt you intentionally, Dean," Roman said softly. "I think you're a great guy."

"No, I'm not. And honestly, Roman, we've just met."

"That's why I said I want to know you."

The man was two things: stubborn as hell and big hearted; he wore his heart on his sleeve.

Once their meal was done, Roman and him drove to the pier close by where they watched the waves roll in.

Dean felt out of place standing beside the handsome nurse this way; it felt too intimate… too close for comfort. He was not used to this and he wasn't sure if he'd ever be.

Might as well kiss the guy and show him the way out.

When Roman turned to look at him - mouth opened probably to say something - Dean took it upon himself to claim his lips then.

For a moment, the Samoan man didn't move, body stiff until it probably registered in his head that their lips were sealed together because a few seconds later, he started to kiss back.

Problem was Dean hadn't counted on Roman's lips feeling this good against his.

He hadn't counted on the fireworks going off in his head.

He hadn't counted on feeling bad for what he was about to do.

Pulling away, he cleared this throat. "I… uh…. I'm sorry, Roman. I shouldn't have."

"Please don't apologise," Roman assured him. "I liked it."

Of course he would. "It was a mistake that won't happen again."

"Mistake?" Roman took a deep breath and nodded his head. "It's okay. I won't hold it against you."

The man was a saint; he had to be. "You… you won't?"

"No. You didn't mean for it to happen. How can I fault you for that?"

 _You're supposed to be angry with me_ , Dean thought. _You're supposed to tell me to leave_. Aloud he said, "That's nice of you, Roman." He decided to change the subject. "Why did you want to become a nurse?"

"Because as a nurse, I get to care for people. I'd get to see how my patients are doing; their moods, their well being. I get to be there for them. You know?"

"Yeah. Do you get harsh ones… ones who don't listen?"

"There are some who are like that but nothing that I find myself feeling upset about. They're sick and in pain and the hospital is the last place they'd want to be. I understand. I once let an old woman keep her cat with her secretly because it was her faithful companion for years; she lives alone."

"Are you partial to just dogs?"

"I adore cats too." Roman leaned forward against the wooden rails. "What about you, Dean? Why did you choose to become a mechanic?"

"It was the easiest job to find I guess," Dean confessed. "I didn't graduate from high school; I'm a dropout. And I stumbled upon this garage and being a cocky son of a bitch, I walked up to the owner and told him I'd be the best mechanic he ever hired. Needless to say, fifteen years later, I am. You can do a lot with cars and it's therapeutic to me. The way they just sit there, waiting for you to… to fix them." _The way I wished to be fixed_ , he quietly added.

"So you were the owner's apprentice?"

"Yeah. Mr Hardy is grumpy and all but he needed help desperately and I was a fast learner surprisingly despite my big talk. Jeff and Matt are his nephews and they only started working there after college. That was how we became friends."

Out of nowhere, Roman's words came back to him then: " _Some people we just meet and click with_."

As he found himself glancing discreetly at the grey eyed beauty next to him, maybe, Dean thought, maybe he had finally met someone like that.

 _ **A/N So I apologise for several things: for the late update, for the short chapter and… I'm afraid 10 chapters is even going to cut it at this rate. More seems likely. A family member is nearing the end of his life - one of the two inspo for my HOTD/Bleeding Me stories - so the updates may be fast or slow as I'm in and out of the hospital. I can't be too certain as writing is my escape from the pain. I thank you kindly for your patience.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Five

"Roman, I've called you like fifteen times."

Roman chuckled as he lied down on his bed later that night after returning home from his dinner with Dean, his cellular phone near his ear as he listened to Seth complain lightly on the phone. "Sorry. I was out with a… friend."

And like always, trust Seth to pick up on the pause in between. "What's up? Why the slight hesitance?"

Because of course his ex-boyfriend would notice.

Seth and him were good friends before they became lovers. And they had a good relationship - almost too vanilla in his private opinion - but when he got involved with Unicef after quitting his job at the Red Cross Society, reality set in and both knew a long distance relationship would be hard to maintain.

So they parted ways with no drama and remained friends.

Thinking of Seth made Roman miss his company; he was so clean cut with corny jokes and those thick black spectacles that often left Roman teasing him as Professor Rollins. As opposed to a certain auburn haired mechanic.

Dean's rough edges made him attractive to Roman yet there was some vulnerability to him too.

"I met this guy a couple of days ago and I'm really attracted to him," Roman confided. "Thing is I think I scare him."

"Well, hold back your feelings," Seth advised. "What's the dude's name?"

"Dean… Dean Ambrose." Doesn't get as simple as that.

"Not Dean Ambrose."

Roman sat up straighter at that. "What do you mean? You know him?"

"Yeah. I used to go to the same high school as him. Dropped out in junior year."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did someone hurt him? Is that why he's so reserved?"

"Roman, I can't tell you everything. I hardly know the guy; he always kept to himself. Usually came to school with bruises and blue blacks. I doubt he even knows who I am."

Roman's heart sank. Bruises and blue blacks? "He got into fights?"

"I've seen him getting beaten up once or twice but to be honest, I was too scared to intervene because well I was a dork. Still am. He looked like he had those marks on him even before he was targeted so who knows?"

"Well what about other people? Did no one wanted to help him?"

"Nope. I've heard people make fun of him and stuff. Rumors of his parents being drug addicts and stuff were circulating about but really that's all I know."

Seemed as if Dean's home life wasn't much either. No wonder he never spoke about his family. Not even in a casual way like "Oh my mum makes pies like that" or "My dad taught me how to rotate the wheels".

Nothing.

"You really like this guy, huh?" Seth asked.

"I do," Roman affirmed softly, his mind still on Dean.

"Well, I'd say Dean's got the right person because I can't think of a more caring person than you, Roman."

* * *

Dean threw his tank top on the side of the bed before jumping on it.

That kiss was still on his mind.

It was scary now how much he wanted to kiss Roman again. He wondered what it'd be like to run his fingers through his long raven colored hair; it looked soft and silky.

 _Stop it, Dean_ , he reprimanded himself. _This thing cannot go any further than the party_.

It can't.

Sounded easy to say but Dean was losing the fight against his attraction towards Roman. But then it begged the question: would this even last?

They barely knew each other for a week and if Roman had it his way, they were going to be… what? Lovers? Boyfriends?

He'd be a horrible boyfriend; he was already a horrible son. He should know that. His parents always reminded him of that fact.

Roman would be ashamed of him if he failed as a boyfriend, wouldn't see him with those beautiful grey eyes with heart shapes in them.

He'd be looking at Dean with disdain.

And despite the short time that they've known one another, Dean knew he'd never be able to take it if that ever happened.

Only a few days to the birthday party and then he'd walk out of Roman's life forever.

And that was his final decision.

* * *

"What do you get a man who has everything?" Dean asked Jeff the next morning as he wiped the hood of the Chevrolet Impala 1963 at the shop. "A t-shirt is not going to cut it."

"We're talking about beautiful man we saw yesterday?" Jeff immediately teased.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"Well, this guy has already won you over though, hasn't he? I mean you're buying him stuff-"

"His birthday's on Friday, Brother Nero and I've been invited to go. You guys can tag along too."

"No thank you but I'd offer him your heart as a present."

"Jeff, cool it with the suggestive talk."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Roman's just a friend."

"I don't know, Dean. You probably can't see it but the way he looks at you..."

But Dean did know; he just didn't want to think about it. "Right. Focus back to the subject on hand. What can I give him?"

"Your heart," Jeff answered simply.

"Jeff! Be serious!"

"I am serious, Dean. If he has everything, the only thing he's probably missing is a companion… a romantic one. And Matt and I think this one is a fresh breath of air. He seems sincere."

"You don't even know him."

"But you do. He has to be nice if you are still friends with him."

Jeff and him headed out to lunch - Matt was on medical leave - at Toss & Turn, a salad shop that had the best cold cuts to choose from.

Suddenly Jeff nudged him in the ribs when they neared the eatery.

Dean followed his gaze and found Roman accepting a plastic bag from the cashier. What were the odds-

"Dean," Roman said, a wide smile on his face when their eyes met. "You come here too?"

"Shit," Dean cursed under his breath while trying to smile which he was pretty convinced came out as a grimace instead.

"Hi Jeff," the Samoan man greeted before looking at Dean. "They have the best cold cuts!"

Dean would have replied - he would have - but Roman looked devastatingly handsome in that tight navy blue t-shirt and those denim jeans. Damn. How could he not have any idea of the effect he had on people?

He realised he had taken too long to answer when Roman's smile faded a little. "Ummm I should go now. I promised my mum I'd stop by her place. B-bye, Dean. See you on Friday."

Shit.

The mechanic froze though in his spot, not knowing how to react as he watched Roman walk away.

"Dean!" Jeff hissed. "Dude, what the hell?"

"I didn't know what to say, okay?"

"What were you thinking? That's all I want to know."

He knew Jeff would be laughing about for a long time to come but he went ahead and answered anyway. "I was thinking about how hot he looked."

Jeff burst out laughing, patting him so hard on his back.

"This isn't funny, Jeff. I probably came off cold to him."

"Dude, you are cold."

"I have to find a way to make it up to him."

"Woah maybe I should retract that statement. You do have a heart."

Dean tossed him a warning look. "Suggestions or I'm not giving you a treat."

"Matt's and my party tonight."

"What? That's still on? I thought Matt was sick."

"Nah. Someone needed to shop for supplies."

* * *

Roman found himself checking his phone throughout the day to see if Dean had sent him any text messages or Whatsapp, not doing much except watching Netflix and chilling… literally at his mother's home.

His accidental meeting with Dean earlier made him sad. Since their dinner at McDonald's last night, he had hoped that things would be a little more… comfortable between them.

Clearly it wasn't. If anything, it was so awkward.

The Samoan man racked his head; what could he do to ease Dean's worries and assure him in other ways that he wasn't some cheap fuck to him. Not that Roman had ever done that.

The little snippets the auburn haired man had shared here and there left Roman curious to know more. Seth had said he had been beaten up but had marks on his body even before that so what had happened? _Did_ his parents beat him up? But why? What did he do that was so bad they had to unleash their anger on him?

And now that he thought about it… after their conversation at the pier and what Seth had revealed to him, maybe he ought to take a step back and not be clingy and to give the man some space.

He changed his mind a couple of seconds later when his cellphone buzzed.

Dean.

"Hey," the nurse greeted the man who was constantly haunting him without hesitation.

A pause before Dean replied, "Hey, man. Ummm do you want to come to a party tonight?"

A smile graced Roman's face then; maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

Dean didn't know if this was a good or bad idea; he only knew he felt horrible for the way Roman left.

Of course he was already tipsy right now, having drank lots of JD so maybe it was more of a bad idea.

When he found Roman with a huge smile that could light up the room and wearing the same outfit as earlier that afternoon, all thoughts flew out the window. Heck, now Dean wondered what he'd be like naked. "Ummm glad you could make it."

"Thanks for inviting me," Roman replied as he stepped in and took in the atmosphere. "Never took you for a party guy."

"Oh?"

"You seem like a mellow, chill out guy to me, that's all."

Well he was right on the money about that one. "You're right; I am. Jeff and Matt on the hand… this is their way of letting loose because their wives are out of town."

"So is this what you'd do if _I_ was out of town?" Roman teased.

The alcoholic beverage bringing out that secret he thought he could keep locked away, Dean looked at Roman dead in the eyes and said, "If we weren't at this party and all these people weren't around, I would jump you right now."

Roman's eyes widened in surprise. "You… you would?"

"Fuck, don't you know how hot you are?"

"Not really."

"Let me show you," Dean smoothly cooed as he pulled Roman into the shadows of the outdoor garden.

"Dean-"

The handsome Samoan man's words were swallowed by the passionate kiss Dean gave him as he sat on his lap. Roman's lips tasted sweet - like vanilla - and his lips were soft and pliant.

"Dean," Roman breathed when Dean peppered kisses on his neck as one hand cupped Roman's bulge. He felt huge beneath his jeans.

"Mmmm going to make you feel so good, Roman," Dean whispered before kissing him, head spinning now. Inhaling the spicy scent the nurse had sprayed on certainly didn't help his cause any further.

He was gently pushed off then by the gentle Samoan, eyes on him. "Dean, I think we should stop."

"Why?"

"Because you're drunk and you don't know what you're doing."

"Yes I do."

"You do?"

"I want to fuck you."

"That's… well yeah. You do but I don't. At least not yet."

Dean frowned. "Oh? This one's free."

"Free… free... I don't see you as that."

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"You know… as a prostitute."

"But I am that."

"You are more than your side job or whatever you've been through in the past."

Roman's words hit hard. It sounded as if Roman knew what he had been through before. "What do you know about me?"

"Stuff… well Seth knows you - well not know you as in personally - from high school. He told me a fair bit of stuff he had heard."

Dean didn't remember a Seth; well it wasn't as if he paid attention to the people around. Not when he was getting pummeled to a pulp. "And?" Dean hadn't meant for his words come out sharp like that but it did.

Roman flinched. "And nothing."

"Feel bad for me now, Roman? Feel like you need to help me back on my feet? I'm not your charity case. I survived without anyone almost all my life so I don't need your pity or handouts."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that when I sleep with you… I mean if I do… there shouldn't have to be any transactional value. That's all. I just… I'm insanely attracted to you, alright? I don't know why and I'm not even going to question it. I just want you… for you."

Dean stared at him, wanting to believe him so badly.

"I know you're going to tell me that it doesn't work that way because we barely know one another but my gut tells me otherwise and I've never been wrong trusting it. I just want to try something with you. We don't have to go steady. We can be friends if you want to take things slow but you need love in your life and I am prepared to give you some and more; I'm prepared to give you all of me."

Dean looked aside, not knowing what to do with all of this being offered to him. He was used to hate or camaraderie… but love and affection like this? Even Jeff and Matt didn't hug him because he never allowed them to. Roman tore down a few walls in a matter of days. Who knew what else he'd do in a month or a year?

His face was tilted gently towards the grey eyed man then.

"Please, Dean. Give us a chance?" Roman pleaded.

His mouth went dry, his heart now torn completely in two different directions as he stared at the man who was offering him _his_ heart.

 _ **A/N Love hurts… Thank you for reaching out to me… every single one of you. I truly appreciate it. I can be found on Tumblr as sabrina-blyton. If you are also on tumblr, I'd love to hear from you there :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Six

"I'm scared, Roman."

Roman had been anticipating that from him. He steered Dean down on a bench and held his hand. When he didn't pull away, the nurse considered it a small victory. "Scared of what?"

"Of being hurt. You don't know the things I've been through. You'll leave one day. I know you will."

"I already told you I won't."

Dean's eyes were searching his face. "I like you too much to lose you."

And Roman could not resist smiling upon that. "There we go. I don't want to lose you too. I really think we have a chance - you and I."

"I work as a prostitute when I have to earn the money."

"It's a job."

"And you won't ask me to quit?"

"You've been doing this before you met me. No, Dean. I won't. Unless you want to but I won't force you to." Then he added as an assurance, "You have my word."

That was what broke the camel's back then because the next thing he knew, Dean pulled him closer for a long kiss.

Roman happily obliged him as he returned the kiss, a hand cupping Dean's cheek, tenderly stroking him.

"Thank you," Dean mumbled after they broke apart. "I liked it."

"There's more where that came from."

Finally a small smile appeared on the mechanic's face. "Yeah."

"We'll take things at your pace, okay? Whatever you're comfortable with."

"Okay." A cheeky smile appeared on Dean's face. "How about another kiss?"

"You don't even have to ask."

* * *

As Roman drove him back to his place, Dean kept giving him side glances.

This man was interested in him. This man was giving him a chance. This man still wanted something with him despite the mess he was.

This beautiful man.

Beauty.

Beauty and The Beast, he thought to himself. Although something told him Roman wouldn't take too kindly to him calling himself a beast.

Dean wanted to make things easy for Roman too the way the nurse did for him. "I… I'm free tomorrow for lunch."

"I'll make us something then."

"What? No. Roman, I'm supposed to-"

"I want to, Dean. Relax."

"But I didn't want you to be fussing over something."

"But you are worth fussing over. I promise I won't go overboard, alright?"

Dean stared at his hands; the man must have been heaven sent. "...alright."

Another thing he was not used to was being walked to his door. "Nice party," the gentle man said. "I had a wonderful time."

That comment alone made Dean burst out into laughter. "Roman, all we did was kiss in the gardens."

"And that's why it was a nice party." Roman leaned in for a kiss on his cheek. "See you tomorrow."

Happiness - something he rarely experience - bubbled in his stomach. "Tomorrow."

Dean shut the door behind him and stripped in the darkness, his mind on how fast his life was changing.

What luck to meet someone like Roman; where did he even come from? Sweeping him off his feet - literally - into his life permanently. He was like Prince Charming come to life. Heck, this felt like a fairy tale itself.

Dean's only hope was that it wasn't a dream. If it was, he hoped he wouldn't wake up from it.

* * *

"Salmon burgers!" Roman announced Thursday noon with a huge grin as he pushed a container towards Dean. "With a side of fruit salad."

"You nurses sure eat healthy," the blue eyed man commented, eyeing the burger with suspicion. "Are you sure it's delicious?"

"I promise you it is."

"And if it isn't?"

"I'll give you a kiss."

"Nah. I'll give you a kiss."

"Okay." Roman opened his bag and took out two cans of iced peach tea. "Not entirely healthy."

"Good point."

"So how's work?"

"Good. I'm working on a-" Dean paused as he chewed the burger. "Mmm… this is good. The flavors are so good. What did you put in it?"

"Thai red curry paste and a teaspoon of soy sauce."

"Delicious. Right. As I was saying, I'm working on a Mustang 302. She's a red beauty."

"Like you."

Dean coughed then and for a moment, Roman panicked. The auburn haired man waved him off as he sipped the canned drink. "Very funny, Roman."

"I wasn't being funny."

"You mean you meant it?"

"Yeah. I do think you're a beauty, Dean."

Dean's eyes averted him then.

For a second, Roman reprimanded himself for coming onto him too strong with the compliments; he just wished Dean could see himself the way Roman saw him: a rare diamond that must be cherished.

"Thank you," Dean finally said. "I think you have to be the nicest man I've met, Roman."

"I was just being honest." The grey eyed man decided to change the subject. "So ever thought of opening your own garage one day?"

"That is the dream. Right now, I'm saving for a place of my own as I said before; that is the goal. Nothing fancy. I'm getting close though."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"What about you? Any plans? Long term?"

"Not really. I'm fortunate with the way my life is, you know?"

"You're a very thankful man."

"I have to be. Others have it harder than me. I've seen that in my job how a person's life can change in a matter of seconds. I don't want to be ungrateful. I am thankful for anything in it including you."

"I… uh… the same." Dean swallowed. "Tomorrow's your birthday."

"Yeah. I'll pick you up and we can go together."

"Well-"

"You're my date, Dean and I'm excited for my family and friends to meet you."

"I still have no idea what to buy you."

"You don't have to. You giving me a chance is more than enough."

After lunch, Roman realised that they still had thirty minutes to go; Dean was glancing left and right. "So I enjoyed the burger. Guess I don't get a kiss."

"You can kiss me whenever you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Dean slid closer to him, pressing his lips softly. As if he was worried about Roman's reaction. Before Roman could react, Dean became bolder as he slowly begin to kiss him passionately.

Boy, could he kiss. Roman found himself reciprocating in equal measure, something in him stirring at the provocative way Dean was enticing him with.

It was intoxicating.

Dean's lips were now on his neck, trailing fiery kisses that left the Samoan man wanting more.

"You're so beautiful, Roman," Dean breathed before claiming his lips once more. "So beautiful inside and out. Are you sure you want to be tainted?"

"I'm not that innocent, Dean," Roman mumbled, eyes on his lips. "I have no idea why you're treating me as if I'm made of glass."

"Maybe you are."

"I'm not."

"Prove it."

"I'm open to having rough sex."

"Wait… did you just said-"

"Yeah I did."

"I never would have thought that a man like you… you know with a pure heart and stuff would be-"

"I don't see why not." Roman ran his fingers through his hair. "All that matter is that you trust the person you're with."

A cheeky smile appeared on Dean's face, those dimples on display. "Oh don't you worry; I'll treat you rough when it's time."

"That a promise I can count on?"

"It's a promise. I still can't believe it though."

"I don't know. Sex is a healthy thing when you get down to it. It can be fun to explore all sorts of avenues."

"Yeah…"

Roman smiled as he watched Dean's face turn a little red. Where on earth were these misconceptions from? He blamed himself. Maybe he needed to act tougher…

Dean's voice floated through. "It's a good thing you're open minded then, huh?"

"I guess."

* * *

Dean was in disbelief.

Roman - sweet, gentle Roman - was open to rough sex? He was a precious cinnamon roll that had to be protected. A person like Roman had to be made love to, not being pounded into with unbridled lust.

"What are you thinking about?" Roman's smooth voice cut through his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh… nothing," he replied before deterring him, "You must be excited growing a year older."

"Oh yeah."

"That's-"

His cellphone beep cut him off and to his dismay, it was from the hotel requesting him to come in today and tomorrow; one of the guys had caught the cold.

"Uh Roman," Dean said, afraid of breaking his heart. "I can only stay for an hour tops at the party. I have work tonight and tomorrow. One of the guys is sick."

"Oh." Roman smiled at him then; Dean knew he was disappointed and was hiding to show it. "Do you want me to pick you up later?"

"No! I don't want you anywhere that place, Roman."

"But Dean-"

"Promise me."

Roman appeared wanting to say more but he slowly nodded instead. "Okay."

Dean exhaled in relief. "I'm sorry for being so… forceful but I really don't want you anywhere there. It's a seedy place and people may look at you in a different way. That's all."

"I understand."

A wave of happiness swept over him when Roman's warm lips covered over his.

Not a bad lunch date after all.

 _ **A/N Thank you for the kind reviews in the previous chapter. I appreciate it and it motivates me :-) On a side note, think Roman is going to keep his promise?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

When he first started working here, he didn't like it.

But the pay was good and he learnt how to just suppress the disgust he was feeling as different men pounded into him.

They came in all sorts of shapes and ethnicities; of different jobs and incomes.

There were some who wanted to be swallowed, some who didn't. Someone who wanted to roleplay and some who didn't; those who did paid higher fees.

Tonight they all seemed keen on wanting their dicks wet with his mouth.

So he obliged.

And tonight, however, his mind kept drifting to Roman and it was starting to make him nervous.

"Oh you suck so damn good," his client, a high flying pilot, moaned. "That is just oh… yes!"

Roman better not show up here, Dean thought as he continued to deep throat the brunette. It was one thing to see him outside of work; it was another thing to see him like _this_.

"Fuck, you're good."

Another thought crossed his mind: how long could he do this if Roman and him became serious?

Surely Roman could only be patient about the whole thing for so long before getting upset at other men touching his man's body or his man doing things to other men for that matter.

The pilot's cum came into his mouth and he swallowed it as requested before letting go.

"That was good," the client complimented. "I'll definitely come back for you again. Worth the recommendation."

"Hmmm thank your friend for me," Dean said.

"Oh I will." The pilot suited up and handed him wads of cash. "I'll be back."

Dean sat on the bed and stared at the clock. Oh well. Might as well give it half an hour to pick up more tips like the one pilot boy gave him.

* * *

Roman waited outside in his sedan while the radio played an easy listening song.

No way was he leaving until he saw Dean come out from the hotel safely; this neighborhood was shady as hell and he didn't want any harm to come to the blue eyed man who had stolen his heart.

His eyes fell upon the clock on his phone: 12.15am.

Where was Dean?

Should he call him? But if he did, then it'd be another problem altogether considering Roman wasn't even supposed to be anywhere near the place.

Thunder rolled then.

Roman had to find out what happened to him and then drive him home before the onset of heavy rain came.

Securing his car safely, he quickly entered the hotel.

"Can I help you?" a man wearing a leather pants and hat asked him, chewing gum at the reception desk. "What are you looking for? Bondage? Roleplay? A simple blow-"

Roman didn't waste any time. "Dean Ambrose."

"Aaah he's one of our best ones." The man passed him a form. "Please fill up your details. Now did you bring your own condoms or will you be purchasing from us?"

Condoms? Roman hadn't thought that far; he only came here to fetch Dean. "I'll purchase."

"Excellent. Flavored or unflavored?"

"Unflavored?"

The man nodded and accepted the form and credit card Roman had handed to him.

For a moment, he was overwhelmed. This place with its war torn interior - there were holes in the walls and the paintings were vandalised - and strong perfume in the air was getting to him. And the fact he had for the first time in his life given his card-

"Room ten. Straight down."

Roman walked down after pocketing his wallet, ignoring the men and women who were hanging by the corridor giving him leering looks.

When he found Room Ten, he entered inside only to find Dean with his back turned already in a tank top and jeans. Okay so maybe he should have waited because he looked ready to go.

The door shut behind him then and Dean swung around.

Their eyes met for a while before it seemed to finally register to the auburn haired man who was standing in front of him and that was when all hell broke loose.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled at Roman.

"I… I was waiting for you outside to pick you up-" Roman began but then realised it was a huge mistake; that was probably one piece of information he should have withheld.

"Pick me up? Didn't you promise me that you wouldn't be anywhere near here?!"

"But I was worried-"

"I'm a grown man, Roman, in case you can't seem to remember that. I told you I didn't want you anywhere here and you agreed."

"But it's going to rain-"

"I don't give a damn if a tornado comes my way. This isn't the place for you-" Dean paused then. "Wait a minute. How did you know I was here? Did you pay?"

No point in lying about it, Roman thought before nodding. " Yeah."

"For fuck's sake…"

"Dean-"

"No, Roman. Just go back and don't turn around. I mean it."

"But-"

"Go!"

With a sad sigh, Roman did as the auburn haired man had asked him. It wasn't on Dean, this one. It was on him. Dean had asked him not to come and he had let his heart get in the way again.

Roman didn't care about the heavy rain that was soaking him as he walked back to his car with a heavy heart.

Never had he messed up in a relationship; this was an entirely new experience for him. Maybe he ought to give Dean some space and not bug him. It was obvious he had been putting too much on him, pushing so many feelings.

Let this be a lesson for being so open with his emotions and thoughts. Dean was not ready for so much and yet-

"Roman!"

His name was being called faintly but that could be his imagination, he decided. And even if it was Dean, he had told him to not turn around.

"Roman!"

Before he could fully comprehend, he found himself being turned around with Dean pulling him close, crashing their lips together in the pouring rain.

Roman kissed him back immediately for what he was worth as Dean tugged on his hair, deepening the kiss, his tongue expertly inside now.

This… this wasn't a dream: Dean was real and he was in his arms.

Dean had initiated for the third time.

Breaking their kiss after a couple of minutes, they leaned their foreheads against one another's, breathing hard.

"I'll send you back," Roman said.

This time, Dean didn't protest.

* * *

Except when they reached Dean's place, it was still raining heavily so he invited Roman inside.

The mechanic's heart pounded hard; he had never brought anyone back here before.

Handing Roman a clean towel to wipe himself dry with, Dean accepted the wet t-shirt from him to hang on the heater. It took all of him not to stare at Roman's upper body.

When he turned around, Roman's arms were around him and they continued their liplock.

Dean couldn't help but think how lucky he was that Roman was still here. He had reprimanded himself in the room after Roman had left because how dare he sent away someone who cared enough to step out of his comfort zone to worry about him, to check up on him.

Only Roman.

He closed his eyes in bliss when he felt those sensuous lips travel next to his neck, sucking gently on a spot after a bite.

Roman had to know, Dean beseeched himself. He had to know all that had happened before he got in too deep. Breaking the kiss, he took a step back.

"Dean?" Roman puzzled.

Lightning flashed outside before thunder boomed again. Dean scratched his head. "I… uh… are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, it's just kissing," Roman replied. "But if you're tired, I'll understand."

"It's not that I don't want to. You're an incredibly gorgeous man. Me… not so. I've got scars, Roman. On the outside and here." He tapped his chest. "I'm a battered, weary soul."

"And I'm your shelter from the storm."

"The scars I have… they're ugly."

"You're beautiful."

Beautiful? Was Roman's head up in the clouds above? "Yeah, well, you won't be saying that after you've seen them." Without saying a word more, Dean took off his tank and tossed it aside. Roman's eyes roamed at all the marks on him - some faded, some dark ones - and before Dean could stop him, his fingers lightly traced the lines.

"Who did this to you?" Roman choked.

"I did it to myself," Dean confessed.

"Why… why did you do-?"

"The pain was too much in my head. This made me forget that pain. The marks stayed naturally."

Fingers traced more lines, grey eyes filled with pain, as if he was trying to read the history on the scars. Roman's face was so beautiful… as if he was carved out of marble, Dean thought.

Finally the nurse spoke after minutes of silence. "I wish I can make your pain go away. I wish I can… I want to so badly."

Dean's heart melted at the sincerity of those words. "You weren't responsible for it."

"But now that I'm with you, I want to make it better for you."

"You already have."

"We don't have to do anything… until you're ready. I just… I just want to hold you. Is that okay with you?"

As the rain continued to pour heavily outside, Dean laid securely in the arms of the biggest hearted person he had ever known.

Pressing a soft kiss on a sleeping Roman's cheek before closing his eyes, he whispered, "Happy birthday."

* * *

Scars… self inflicted wounds… Dean.

Dean.

Roman's eyes flew open then immediately at the thought, his hands touching the space beside him only to find a human body.

 _Dean_.

"Happy birthday," a gravelly voice greeted him.

"Thank you," came his quick reply as he pulled Dean closer to him with a small smile. "I can't believe so much has happened between meeting you and today. Sure you aren't a dream?"

"A nightmare?"

The auburn haired man probably meant that as a joke but it wasn't one the Samoan man found amusing. Not when Dean had hinted of a bad past. "Not even close."

"I gotta get ready for work."

"Okay. I'll get dressed and send you to work. Then I'll come back to pick you up later."

"Are you sure?"

"You can keep asking me this and my answer will always be the same: yes."

A shy smile spread on Dean's face, those dimples again popping. A blessed birthday, Roman qualified.

After Dean and him were freshened up, he drove him to a drive through to pick up some breakfast - despite his protests - before making his way to the garage.

"Thanks for breakfast," Dean said. "Although it should be me treating you since it's your birthday."

"Nah. I don't need treats. I need sincerity and that's all I've been getting from you."

"Shouldn't I be saying that?"

Roman shrugged with a wide smile. "See you later."

"See you." Dean opened the door, slowly getting out. "Happy birthday. Again."

"Mmmm…"

"Oh you know I can't stay long-"

"Can I pick you up this time?" Roman asked, hopeful.

A slight hesitance before Dean nodded. "Yeah. Same spot as yesterday. I don't want to have to punch some asshole for thinking he can pick you up."

"That happens?"

"Yeah. Some of the guys tend to hang outside and offer their services."

"I'll bear that in mind."

Lots of birthday wishes were sent to him and some calls he couldn't entertain much as he was driving but the raven haired man appreciated it. He'd have to reply to some when he reached home.

He only responded immediately to his parents.

His father was always fretting over him and this time was no different with the elder Reigns asking him what he knew about this "Dean" when Roman had informed him that he was bringing a date.

His reply - though respectable - was simple: _enough_.

 _ **A/N Thank you for the reviews. Next chapter the birthday party and a gift from Dean.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

"I cannot believe you let him get away with that."

Dean scowled at Jeff who made that remark as he polished the hood of the Mustang. "I didn't let him get away with anything."

"So he comes to your hotel room and you get mad at him and ask him to leave. Then you regret your words and chase after him. Am I missing something? Dean Ambrose chasing someone after his sacred rule has been broken? You didn't speak to us for days when-"

"We do not talk about that again!"

"Look, Dean, all I'm saying is that this guy is tearing down your walls so fast. It's kind of amazing."

Jeff was right about that. The alarming rate Roman managed to get past his defence… how he managed to weasel his way into his life-

"What's different about him?"

A no brainer. "His heart." Then he added - because he felt compelled to - "He meant well."

"Huh."

"Jeff," Dean warned. "Let. It. Go."

"So what are you going to get birthday boy?"

"I have no idea, man. I'm just going to have to go around the mall and see if there's a nice watch or something."

"A watch?"

"Yeah I noticed the one on his hand is a little worn. Maybe I could get him a new one."

"Kind of simple, don't you think?"

"I've only known the guy for a short while, Jeff. I don't know much about him the way he doesn't know much about me."

"Why don't you tell him so that he can understand you better?"

"Someday."

His phone buzzed and he took it out only to find a text message from Roman: _I placed an order for you and your friends for lunch! It's being delivered at 12. See you later!_

"He ordered lunch for us," Dean numbly said. "For us. Jeff, he sent me a text. What am I supposed to do?"

Jeff was having a field day with this. "What are you supposed to do? You throw the phone on the ground!"

"What? Be serious, man!"

"We text you, Dean. It's not your first text message."

"But it's my first text message from someone I li-" He stopped himself short. "Fuck."

"Just say thank you," Jeff suggested, rolling his eyes. "And that you'll see him later."

"Right." Dean immediately started to type. "Why is dating so hard?"

"It's not supposed to be. Just be yourself."

Be himself? Dean shrugged then before deleting what he had been composing, typing an "OK" instead and sent.

"Man, your boyfriend rocks," Jeff gushed. "I mean he got us lunch. What a gentleman."

Dean gave him a bored look. "He's not my boyfriend."

"You're right. Husband then."

"Jeff, I'm tempted to dump you in the boot of that Honda you're working on."

He spent the rest of the hours making sure the Mustang was in perfect condition before a delivery man for Ted Eats Pizza came up to him five minutes before noon. "Delivery for Mr Ambrose," the man announced, handing him a giant bag.

"Uh that's me," Dean said as he accepted it and looked inside.

"Three boxes of lasagna with a side dish of baked potatoes and slices of cheesecake; also three cans of Coke."

"How much-"

"It's been paid, Sir. Can you sign here?"

Dean took the invoice from the delivery man and signed. He felt humbled; Roman really went out of his way.

Taking out his phone, he sent the raven haired man a simple message: _**Thank You**_.

Not even seconds passed before Roman replied with an emoji of some sort: _**:-)**_

* * *

"I still can't believe you picked this guy up - literally - from the cemetery."

Roman laughed good naturedly as he handed his father a mug of coffee. "I think Baxter brought us together."

Dr Sika Reigns - a man of good faith and heart - accepted it with a smile. "That dog did love you," his father agreed. "What's his name again?"

"Dean, Dad. Dean Ambrose."

"Don't you think that you're dating him so fast?"

"You don't have to know the person for ages to date them," Roman replied. "That's what dating is for: to get to know one another."

"Right."

Something about the way his father said made him think it was anything but right. "Do you know him?"

With a slight nod, his father answered, "Yes."

"Patient of yours?"

"Oh yes. He stopped coming to me for a while though. I always wondered what happened to him."

"He's fine if that will put your mind at ease."

"You won't ask?"

"About him? No. Of course not. He's your patient and his confidentiality should be respected. Besides I know you. You're tight lipped; you'd never breech that even for me."

His father hugged him. "I raised a fine young man."

"I was raised by a good man."

They both shared a tender look before his father laughed. "Now let me finish my coffee; your mother won't be too happy waiting long at that restaurant."

* * *

When he looked at his scars, he was reminded of his struggles… all that he had to overcome to get here.

It wasn't an easy road.

His mother never loved him.

His father loved his drugs better.

Every thought screamed at him that he was worthless, that he was not meant to be loved. And maybe he wasn't. Maybe what he's having with Roman would fade when he outgrew this crush he had on him, this enchantment.

 _No_ , another part of his mind argued. Roman was sincere. He never hid anything about his feelings from Dean. He was an open book, heart on his sleeve.

That warm smile.

That endearing look.

The adoration.

The way he looked interested in whatever Dean was saying, no matter how little.

Every time he thought that there was evil, he now only had to remind himself that people like Roman existed so there must be some good out there.

He was lucky to find it.

All these thoughts ran through his head as Roman drove them in his sedan to the restaurant for his small dinner. "You didn't have to get me anything, Dean."

"I wanted to," Dean insisted. "I hope you like it."

"It's from you; I'm sure I'll love it."

Dean fervently hoped so. The salesman at the mall had said it was their most popular one, even gone so far as to guarantee it.

There was a song playing on the radio that he asked Roman meekly if he could turn up. The nurse said he could do whatever he wanted including changing the station.

 _There's no life on earth, no other could see me through. You win again; some never try but if anybody can, we can. And I'll be, I'll be following you. There's no fight; you can't fight this battle of love with me. You win again..._

Maybe Roman was the only one who could walk by his side through this madness called life...

The restaurant was warm and cosy and served country food according to Roman. "Their peach cobbler is amazing and their mac and cheese… so good!"

Now he was making Dean hungry.

Roman got out of the car first once he had parked and the auburn haired man followed him closely behind to the cottage looking restaurant.

However, to Dean's horror as he stood at the entrance, the discovery that Roman's father was a doctor he used to go to for his depression and his wounds, shook him to his very core.

No.

Dean couldn't be here.

There was far too many things that would come out in the open and who knew what these people would see him as?

 _A monster._

It'd be high school all over again. Quietly, he hurriedly walked the other way when Roman was getting wished by his family and friends.

No, Dean didn't belong here.

He had been foolish to think so.

* * *

Roman turned around after saying thank you to Karl and his wife - whom he brought along - only to find Dean gone.

Where was he? Maybe he went to the gents? But there was no way he could have just disappeared like that without Roman spotting him; he have to pass the Samoan man to get there.

Surely he didn't change his mind… why would he leave without saying "see you later?" Taking out his phone, he decided to call him first but there was no answer.

"Something wrong, son?" his father asked softly.

"Dean was right behind me," Roman informed him. "I wonder where he is. He's not picking up his phone. I really wanted to introduce him to you guys."

"Maybe he saw me and he left."

Of course. Roman mentally face palmed himself before he pocketed his phone. "I have to find him."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah. Very much."

"You leave the party to me. I'll sort this out; you just find your man."

Roman felt warmth and love rushing over him then. "Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, son. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"I have a pretty good idea."

* * *

The good thing about this job was that there were always horny people which meant that the hotel was always looking for people to work extra shifts.

When Dean came in earlier, they assigned him to a room - number eight this time - and he stripped himself quickly, putting his clothes in the small cupboard.

Hopefully Roman would get angry and never want to see him again for standing him up; hopefully he'd forget about Roman himself.

Yeah, he could only hope.

His first client was a drunk man - mid forties and divorced - who wanted to fuck only.

The second one was an accountant who wanted to destress.

And the third one was the pilot's friend.

Well… his favorite regular was back; might just get tipped a lot again. "What's it going to be this time?"

"A quick fuck," the man replied. "Please. And call me Papi."

"You got it."

* * *

"Aaah you again. Liked his services a lot, did you?"

Roman raised an eyebrow at the receptionist at the hotel. "What?"

"Dean. That's who you had last night, right?"

"Oh yeah." The grey eyed man nodded his head. "He's… good."

"He's one of our best. You're in luck, gorgeous. After this guy, he's free. Would you like me to block for you or are you interested in trying someone else?"

"It's him I want." Though not for the reasons this man thought.

Just as he did the day before, Roman gave his credit card although he claimed to have a condom with him this time.

"Would you like to be a member?" the receptionist offered.

"No, thank you. I'm mostly out of town," Roman fibbed.

"Very well. Dean will be done shortly."

Roman waited patiently in the lounge where he flipped through an old copy of a Mad magazine. It felt like forever before he was finally called to proceed to Room Eight this time.

"Ummm before I go in," Roman requested, "can your worker put on some pants first? It's ummm kind of my kink."

The service personnel nodded and picked up the phone. Once he was done, he told Roman to wait another five minutes before heading there.

Roman thanked him; he had never been this bold before.

When five minutes was up, he strode slowly down the corridor, heart beating fast and his hands clenching and unclenching.

 _Please don't send me away_ , he thought to himself when he placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it.

Dean was staring at him in horror when he walked through the door. "Don't tell me you paid."

"I did," Roman affirmed. "I'd pay again and again if it means I can see you."

To his dismay, the mechanic turned his back. "Go. I'll ask them to refund you."

"It's not about the money."

"Then what is it about?"

"You left… I was worried something happened to you. Dad said that it was because maybe you had seen him there-"

"So he is your father," Dean acknowledged quietly.

"Yeah," Roman said. "He is."

"And he told you he knew me?"

"Yeah. He said you were his patient. But-"

"It's your birthday. You shouldn't be wasting time with a poor dog."

Why did Dean hate himself so much? He promised himself he'd find out one day but for now he just wanted to make it okay for him. "I don't think you're a dog."

"No, Roman," Dean said, voice rough with emotion now. "Go. Just go. Pretend you never met me. Pretend."

Go? Roman didn't want to go anywhere unless it was to be by his side. "I can't do that," he declared, shrugging helplessly.

"Why _not_?"

"Because you already have a place in my heart."

Dean stared at him, tears slowly streaming down his face.

"I can't pretend. I'm not good at pretending. I don't know how to hide my feelings; I mean surely you've noticed that. I care too much but I have never cared for anyone as much as I care about you. I'm not going anywhere unless it's home to you."

"Ho-home to me?"

"Someday." Then he added quietly, "I'm a romantic and a dreamer, Dean but what I feel for you is real and I don't care how long it takes… I'll keep reminding you that. I won't give up on you. Ever."

They were a tearful mess when their lips met the moment Roman sat down beside him but he didn't care; all that he wanted and needed was in his arms at that moment.

It was the best birthday gift he could ask for.

 _ **A/N Thank you for your lovely comments. :-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

When they reached back to the restaurant, Dean was surprised that it was still open. "I don't know, Roman," he said, taking a step back. "I'm scared."

"It'll be only half an hour and then we can go wherever you want," Roman assured him. "Please?"

"Okay." After all, it was the man's birthday.

Roman held his hand and walked into the restaurant where there was only Dr Reigns and his wife present.

"Sorry we're late," the nurse apologised.

"It's alright, son," Dr Reigns said. "We were just about to order dessert."

"Sounds good." Roman placed his hand on the small of his back. "Mum, Dad, this is my date, Dean."

"Nice to meet you again, Dean," Mrs Reigns grinned. "I knew I had a good feeling about you."

"Hello, Dean," Mr Reigns greeted him, shaking his head. "It's nice to meet the man Roman kept gushing about."

Gushing? Dean didn't know why he found that surprising - considering all that Roman had done - but this was entirely different; he spoke about him to his parents in a such a manner… "Nice to meet you both too," he mumbled, still feeling overwhelmed.

Where were the other guests though? Were they about to pop out from the corner or something?

"Shall we sit?" Mrs Reigns suggested. "I want to order."

Roman laughed. "Mum loves the peach cobbler too."

"You should try it, Dean. It's like a slice of heaven."

"I… yeah, sure."

The four of them sat down and looked at the menu.

Dean decided to follow Mrs Reigns' lead and order the peach cobbler. It turned out the whole family wanted the same thing; Dr Reigns ordered some sweet white wine from France for all of them.

"So what do you do, Dean?" Mrs Reigns wanted to know.

"I'm a mechanic," came his quick reply. There was no way he could tell her about his other job; they'd think Roman was insane.

"Oh." Dr Reigns' interest piqued. "So do you work on classic cars too?"

"Yeah. That's my speciality. I'm good at restoring and modifying classic cars."

"Well. This is good news. I have a 1955 Chevrolet Nomad that I bought a few months back. Never knew what to do with her. She looked like a beauty."

"What's she look like?"

Dr Reigns took out his phone and started pressing about before handing it to Dean. His car was a beauty alright, the blue eyed man marvelled. "Bright green metallic, two door," Dean breathed. "What's her engine like?"

"Eight cylinder."

"And her transmission?"

"Automatic. Her milage is twenty five hundred." Then he added, "I'd be happy to have you look at her upfront. See if you can fix her."

Dean was humbled then. These people were willing to trust him? Was the entire family like Roman? "Yeah, sure. Thank you."

"Thank you? I should be thanking you instead. I wanted to find someone I trusted with this."

Trust?

Roman reached for his hand beneath the table.

"I had a dog like Baxter once," Dean shared to continue the conversation, mostly because he felt he had to.

"Oh?" Mrs Reigns said. "Would you get another one?"

"Maybe someday."

"I've been trying to get Roman to adopt a new one but he refuses to."

"Maybe someday," Roman grinned. "I can share ownership with Dean if he wants."

What a nice thought, Dean mused. There was something about sharing a pet that made him feel warm on the inside.

"So, Dean," Dr Reigns beamed. "Whenever you're free, stop by our place with Roman. We'd be happy to have you over and you and I can have an in depth discussion about how amazing my car is."

"Very humble, Dad," Roman chuckled.

"Oh I know."

Dean smiled while the three of them laughed; maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

Outside after dessert, while Roman was joking with his mother near the car, Dean thanked Dr Reigns once more.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while," he apologised. "I was busy with work and then I neglected my health. I'm doing better now. I'm sure Roman has told you-"

"I'm happy that my son met you," Dr Reigns promised him. "Just as I had said to you many times before, you're a good person, Dean and you deserve love."

"Roman's got a big heart."

"He does. But he's taken with you and I can't say I'm surprised. He always sees the good in people. I'm sure he sees that and more in you." The good doctor nodded. "I hope my wife and I will see you soon."

"Ummm… yeah. I'll be happy to look at the car."

"Or we can crack open some cans and watch the game. You a fan of football?"

"Never watched it."

"Never watched…" Dr Reigns shook his head. "You've got a lot to learn. In fact, you're sitting with me next Sunday. I'll teach you everything about football."

"Uh…" Dean gave Roman a pleading look when he joined them. "Help?"

Roman giggled. "Too late. He's got his hook sunk into you. Besides, I used to play football in high school and college."

Dean couldn't fight the smile forming then on his face. This angel. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"So much."

* * *

"Your father is a nice man," Dean said as Roman and him stared out at the sea, sitting on the hood of his sedan. "So is your mum."

"Yeah, they're very laid back and simple," Roman agreed. "I was raised that way too, I suppose."

"I uh… left something for you in the car. Hold on."

Roman smiled as he watched Dean jump off the hood and opened the door. He made a mental note to thank his father for staying back late to welcome Dean for their mini celebration. Happiness had bloomed in him when he watched Dean slowly open up to his family.

Someday, he'd feel like he belonged; Roman had no doubts about that.

The glow shined a little catching his attention when he found Dean holding a cupcake that had some frosting missing and a candle in the middle. "Uh… happy birthday, Roman. Sorry about the frosting; it was upside down in the box."

His heart melted then at the sight in front of him: Dean in his white t-shirt and denim jeans holding a chocolate cupcake with a candle, eyes on him.

"I meant to give it to you after your celebration; guess I messed it up-"

"No. This is perfect, Dean. Thank you."

"Make a wish?"

Roman gazed at him for a while before staring at the candle. _I wish that Dean would be happy with his life and his dreams come true_ , he thought. _I wish that the pain and scars that he carries will fade only to leave him with happiness and love_.

Then he blew.

"What did you wish for?" Dean asked.

The Samoan man grinned. "If I tell you, it won't come true."

"That's true."

Roman broke a piece off the cupcake and fed it to Dean. "What does it taste like?"

"Ummm chocolate?" Dean laughed before returning the favor to him.

They finished the cupcake while sharing a bottle of water with occasional side glances that the other probably noticed but said nothing.

"Good cake," Roman complimented.

Dean nodded. "It's a small cake shop that bakes their own stuff owned by an old man. He used to give me his leftovers sometimes when I was a kid."

"We should buy from him for your birthday."

"Still seven months to go."

"That's great then! I'll have plenty of time to plan."

* * *

When it came to goodbyes, Dean was usually good with them.

But with Roman, it felt different; he didn't want him to leave soon.

So he invited him into his room.

"There's TV if you want to watch," Dean started to ramble as he threw his white t-shirt aside absentmindedly. "I don't usually watch much but I think you'll like-"

Roman cut him off with a searing kiss then.

Dean clung onto him, kissing him with unbridled passion. What a man he had… what a hidden treasure. There wasn't a bad bone in his body; only a beautiful heart pumping love.

The Samoan man's hands were on his hip carefully before Dean pressed his body closer to his.

Roman gasped out of the kiss. "Dean… are you sure?"

"It's your birthday and I want it to be special for you," the mechanic revealed. "Something you'd always remember."

"I'll always remember today whether we make love or not."

"Why?"

"Because you're here with me."

"You know you are beauty and I am the beast. How can you love a broken soul like me?"

Roman's eyes were filled with anguish. "I don't want to hear you call yourself a beast, Dean. You're beautiful."

"Hardly."

Roman claimed his lips once more, this time soft kisses were given instead.

Dean wanted to rush him - to hurry him up - but the Samoan man's hand were gently cupping his left cheek to slow him down instead.

Why was he not taking him like an animal in heat? Dean was not used to this kind of affection; all the sex he always had were rough and wild.

This… this was something else. It seemed to bring a sense of calm over him.

Roman trailed kisses on his neck before kissing his chest.

At first, he thought that was hot until he realised that Roman was kissing his scars tenderly.

"Roman…" he managed. "...Why?"

"I want you to remember this. Every time you see your scars, you'll remember that these scars are your battle wounds and that you've survived and come this far in life with friends and a good job… and good health… okay?"

He didn't mention himself, Dean noted. "And you. I mean… I have you, right?"

Their lips inches apart, Roman whispered, "Always."

 _ **A/N One chapter to go… blast to a year.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

"Why are you always so cheerful?" Dean asked as he laced his boots while Roman tied his hair into a simple ponytail the next morning.

Roman cocked his head. "Cheerful?"

"Yeah. You're always sunny and smiling. What's your secret?"

Truth time.

"I was ill," the Samoan man revealed. "About four years ago."

"Ill? Did you have something critical?"

"Hodgkin's lymphoma. It changed my attitude towards life. I was always a generally happy person but since I recovered, I learnt not to take things for granted."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Roman smiled as he held Dean's hand. "It's nothing to be sorry about. I mean it happened for a reason. I recovered too."

"Can it come back again?"

"Well, I got treated at stage two so that's like ninety percent survival for five years and more. The doctor did said that if it comes back again, it can still be treated."

"Here's hoping it doesn't."

Roman nodded. "So are you going to tell me where you're bringing me?"

"Nah." Dean smiled impishly. "It's a surprise."

"I love surprises."

"I don't. I just thought that it'd be fun to have you guessing."

"Oh?"

"First I'm going to need to stop by the convenience store to get some bottled water. Preferably a whole box."

* * *

Dean held his breath when he brought Roman to the abandoned elementary school that had longed been neglected.

"It's not about what I learnt here," he quickly informed Roman as they walked down the sheltered walkway leading to his sacred place. "It's a special place to me."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

Dean held back a smile; of course he would. As they approached the small garden, he felt proud of himself.

He had never brought anyone here before.

"Wow," Roman breathed at the sight of it. "Dean…"

The bushes had been tended to and the grass trimmed; there were daisies bloomed already along with some pansies as well. The pond still needed some more work - he'd have to search for a professional - but it was an improvement compared to the state he had found it in before.

"I used to come here to think," Dean shared. "When I was a kid. It's a special place to me because there'd be no one here; the other kids were far too busy playing on the field. But this place with the peaceful surroundings was my haven. The school shut down not long after I went to high school so the day I got my job at the garage, I came here and found it neglected."

"Because the school had shut down."

"Yeah. Vandals broke into it though and that was how I was able to get in. There were lots of weeds, the pond had dead fishes too. I made a promise to restore it any way I could. I've been coming here every weekend to tend to the place."

"Oh… Well, since it's Saturday, I'd love to help you."

"You would?"

"Definitely. If it means something to you, I'm in too."

With a huge grin, Dean handed him the rake. "Start with the dead leaves."

A warm smile to match the sun's shine. "Yessir."

They finished raking the leaves and tending to the flowers within an hour and a half. Roman never complained and even asked questions about the flowers. Dean admitted he only followed the instructions from the florist but the nurse seemed genuinely interested.

"Now I'm treating you to lunch," Dean announced, "because you've been working so hard."

"Great. I could do with a cheeseburger now."

"Aren't you supposed to be healthy?"

"Breaking a few rules won't hurt anyone."

"Just your clogged arteries."

"Touche."

* * *

"So what did you normally think about when you were at the garden?" Roman asked when Dean and him were seated at a corner booth at Wendy's. "I mean if you're comfortable talking about it."

"Mostly about my home life," Dean answered, popping a fry into his mouth. "I didn't have the best life growing up. It got better when I started working at the garage. When you found me at the cemetery, I had been visiting my old man's grave."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be; I'm not."

Roman put his burger down, dreading what would come next. "Dean, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry, Roman. I've never shared a lot with anyone before. Jeff and Matt have some idea of it. In a nutshell, I got abused by my parents. My dad was a junkie and my mum was a drunk. They both loved their vices more than me. So much that they used to beat me because they needed money for it and I was in the way."

"In the way?"

"They got to pay for my school fees and my food, don't they? My neighbor was the old man from the bakery shop. He used to hear the beatings and called the cops a few times but they didn't find anything because my folks were very good at hiding… and finishing their stuff."

"They must have been furious."

"Oh they were alright… with me. They thought I was the one calling the cops which was so illogical because I was getting my ass handed to me. I always had to pass the baker's shop and my neighbor stopped me one day and confessed to me that he was the one who called them. He apologised and offered me his leftovers from his morning sales but I kept turning him down. Then one day, I gave up. I could only survive on canned peas for so long."

Roman clenched his fist. "When did they stop?"

"The beatings? After he hit the hell out of me on the last day of summer vacation, I ran away from home. And like I said, I stumbled upon the garage, walked up to Mr Hardy and told him I'd be the best mechanic he ever hired."

"What happened to your mum?"

"Never saw her ever since I left the house. That junkie died when I was twenty eight. The old man knew where I worked - because I bought pastries from him - and he came down to let me know of his passing. I didn't want to go for the funeral but I felt like I had to, you know?"

Roman understood; the responsibilities of a son and whatnot. Dean was the bigger person because of it.

After lunch, the blue eyed man requested to head back to the school where Roman took pictures of the flowers. "Just for research purpose. I'd love to read up more on it." It would be a good way to bond with him too.

"This place has a lot of memories," Dean said. "So that's my life, my story. I'm sure there are many like me out there but you know."

"Everyone has a story, Dean. It's yours to tell and I'm humbled that you shared it with me."

"You're right. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"Ours has just begun."

 _ **A/N So I decided to hold the fast forward and keep it to this. Thank you to everyone who has supported this. Nashike, I hope you loved this babe. It was an honor to write for you. Look out for the sequel soon. Have a great weekend, guys! :-)**_


End file.
